<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by MissHyacinths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109025">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyacinths/pseuds/MissHyacinths'>MissHyacinths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Well it's walkie-talkie sex but same thing really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyacinths/pseuds/MissHyacinths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias has always been good at being alone, but his nightmares were always the hardest to settle by himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathias would never admit to Flynn he loathed the long weeks his lover had to spend at sea. As content as he was with his own company, there was a safety Flynn offered that he didn’t realise he needed until he’d jolted awake one night from his usual nightmares of red masks, lost friends and the dark laugh of a voice that sounded far too like himself but <em> not. </em>  He tried to fall into his usual coping habits- enduring the panic by himself and either working until the shaking stopped or hyperventilating until he passed out against his pillow- but this time Flynn’s warm arms had gently curled around him letting him bury his face into his neck hushing his laboured breathing and speaking sweet nonsense into his ear until he managed to shudder out an apology. Flynn had snorted and told him where he could stick that apology, it’d managed to coax a weak chuckle out of him and he’d fallen back asleep in Flynn’s arms more or less soundly. </p>
<p>It’d become a routine after that, on those nights when Mathias awoke with his heart in his throat, Flynn would always awaken to calm him down and chase away the demons- the first time he’d left to sail had made Mathias’ bed so cold he’d wondered how he’d coped before and the nightmares- light help him, the<em> nightmares. </em> It made him miss his partner all the more. </p>
<p>It’s not like he could ask Flynn not to leave him, he did enjoy the time he got to be alone if even only for a little while and the sea was Flynn’s life- he’d never ask the man to choose between them. Besides Mathias was the Spymaster- he often had to leave home for extended periods of time for one reason or another and unlike himself, Flynn had always been very vocal about how much he suffered in the time he spent away. </p>
<p>It seemed only natural to come up with some sort of solution. </p>
<p>“You got me a gnomish doohickey!” Flynn said with a smile, holding the device Mathias had just given him in his hand “It uh- won’t explode right?”</p>
<p>“It’s a walkie-talkie, Flynn and if it explodes I’ll be having stern words with my gnome agents,” Mathias said cooly “it’s for your sea trip next week.” </p>
<p>“Oh neat!” the sailor beamed, “so I can just bother you whenever I want?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly” Mathias perched next to him pointing as he spoke, “it’s got good range and it’s tightly encrypted- the only object able to receive its signal is its twin.”</p>
<p>“So what’s the catch?”</p>
<p>“Short battery life.”</p>
<p>“Ah, always something isn’t it”</p>
<p>“Afraid so”  he looked at his lover who looked overjoyed with his gift and tried not to mimic his contagious smile “realistically we should only use it in emergencies or to deliver short messages”</p>
<p>“Can’t complain, that’s more than we had before” his smile widened and Mathias felt the corner of his mouth ache to copy the action “Thank you, Mathias.”</p>
<p>“It’s a bit of peace of mind for us both” he finally gave in a matched his smile “Just in case”</p>
<p>“Just in case” Flynn repeats softly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his Spymasters lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Flynn had been gone a few days now and should have arrived at Boralus if all went well, which it normally did, but he never knew for sure with the Captain. Flynn was a skilled sailor and deceptively intelligent but misfortune seemed to follow the man like a stray cat. It was a day after he was due to arrive when Mathias finally heard something.</p>
<p>With the fourth war finished there were too many spots in SI:7 ranks that had turned up vacant, the losses of war were cruel but it meant other members of SI:7 had the chance to move up the ranks, Shaw had spent the day going through potential candidates folders and then testing them personally. By the time he got home he was exhausted, idly tugging off his armour and pulling on more comfortable clothing before collapsing on the sofa; normally he would have just dozed off in his work clothes after taking his pauldrons off but he promised Flynn he’d try not to sleep in his armour...he also said he’d try not to sleep on the sofa but he was here now and he wasn’t in his corset anymore at least. </p>
<p>He dreaded sleep, his nightmares had been relentless and without Flynn to soothe him, he felt vulnerable and quite frankly pathetic. The idea that a man in his forties- the spymaster of the alliance, couldn’t deal with his night terrors without his partner to comfort him, it made shame coil in his gut.  Multiple times when he’d woke up he’d almost- <em> almost </em> picked up the walkie talkie, just for a brief talk with Flynn to settle his nerves, he knew the other man wouldn’t mind, Flynn’s patience for him was endless. But that shame would tighten further and he’d force himself to sleep without his lover's comfort. </p>
<p>He’d almost succumb to exhaustion, ready for another restless night to claim him when a small buzz jolted him awake-</p>
<p>
  <em> “Shaw?” </em>
</p>
<p>Mathias’ eyes fell on the walkie-talkie on the table, the red light on it blinking rhythmically, </p>
<p>
  <em> “Mathias? Mat?” </em>
</p>
<p>He scrambled up at the tone of Flynn’s voice, desperate and hoarse- he grabbed the device and pressed the button on the side, “Flynn? Is everything alright?” there was a low groan, distorted by the gnomish speaker, “Flynn?!”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Mathias, I need-” </em>
</p>
<p>The end of the sentence was covered by the rustle of fabric “Need what? Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “No, no I need- keep talking for me, I want to hear you” </em>
</p>
<p>“What are you doing? Where are you?” another noise, this time a low moan and soft sigh of pleasure and suddenly it clicked “Are you…?”</p>
<p>Flynn laughed breathily, confirming his theory, “For Light’s sake, Fairwind. You scared me- I told you this line is for emergencies”</p>
<p>
  <em> “This is an emergency.”  </em>
</p>
<p>“You masturbating to the sound of my voice is not an emergency, you dolt.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Felt like an emergency” </em>
</p>
<p>Mathias let out a frustrated noise, his worry giving way to just tiredness, “You- you are so-” he took his finger off the button and grunted before he could say anything he might regret. He knew he could spit venom when he was exhausted. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Mat? Mat? You still there?” </em>
</p>
<p>He sighed, “Yes, Flynn. I’m still here” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Have you missed me?” </em>
</p>
<p>“Of course I have” </p>
<p>Another moan crackled through the speaker, “<em> Good, that’s good. I missed you too” </em></p>
<p>“Flynn, the walkie-talkie doesn’t have the battery power for this-”</p>
<p>
  <em> “You best hurry it up then. Cock out Master Shaw, quick as you can please” </em>
</p>
<p>He couldn’t help the huff of amusement, his hand moving to palm himself without much thought, “Light help me, you’re ridiculous”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Not as ridiculous as you if you intend to spend this entire chat talking and not helping me get off,” </em>
</p>
<p>Shaw had half a mind to take his finger off the button and let Flynn talk to himself while he slept but his little moans and whines were getting to him more than he’d like to admit- “Say please” </p>
<p>Flynn chuckled, the noise rattling deep in his chest “<em> Please talk dirty to me Master Shaw so I can cum over my hand” </em></p>
<p>Shaw groaned, releasing the button on the device before he could complete the noise, making Flynn almost whine in offence “<em> No, Mat. Don’t try to hide it, I want to hear you”     </em></p>
<p>“You’re insatiable” Mathias huffed but loosened the front of his trousers anyway and took himself in hand, </p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s your fault for being so gorgeous really, mate” </em>
</p>
<p>He didn’t bother to try to cut off his soft moan this time, “What were you thinking about?” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hadn’t quite decided, maybe something with you on your knees. Think that might be nice, you know you suck cock like you prefer it to the air in your lungs” </em>
</p>
<p>Mathias hummed in mock thought, “Well you do give incentive with the pretty noises you make”</p>
<p>He could hear Flynn’s breath hitch<em> “oh tides, Mathias, I want you so bad” </em> he groaned again <em> “I could suck you off at the same time, lie us on our bed and see who cums first. Bet you’d love that, fucking my throat with my dick in your mouth” </em></p>
<p>The thought made his cheeks go red, a sharp throb forming at the base of his shaft prompting him to slowly stroke himself, “I bet I could make you come first, Captain”</p>
<p><em> “Mhm you know I love it when you get all smug” </em> another rustle of movement <em> “though I’m not sure it’s well placed here, love. See all I’d have to do is stick my finger in your tight hole and I’d have you cumming down my throat.” </em></p>
<p>“You're filthy, is this what you think about when I’m not around?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh you bet, with all the ways I’ve thought about us fucking I bet I could make a dampwick whore blush” </em>
</p>
<p>“You’ll have to show me some of your favourites, when we have the time” He was panting, his skin burning from a mixture of heat and embarrassment, the telltale knot curling in his abdomen, he writhes, pressing back on his elbow as he stroked himself faster, pre-cum dripping down the side of his member “Oh fuck, Flynn-” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah, make noises like that. Let me hear how much this gets to you, do you like it when I talk like this? When I tell you about all the ways I’d like to make you shake” </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes” he admits breathlessly, catching his lip between his teeth before he let a truly humiliating sound leave his throat, “Light, Flynn you ruin me” </p>
<p>
  <em> “You have no idea, mate. When I get back, I’m going to make you cum so hard you forget your own name” </em>
</p>
<p>They both groaned, Mathias gripping the base of his shaft to prolong himself just a little bit longer, sweat beginning to gather on his brow- “How are you going to do that?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “By putting you on your hands and knees and railing you till you have a limp- have fun explaining to your little agents why you have fabric burn marks on your face from where I held you against the pillow and wince every time you sit down from where I fucked you in the-” </em>
</p>
<p>The beep of the walkie talkie almost made him jump, the quiet warning sound that battery was low, he felt himself grow desperate if he didn’t finish to the sound of Flynn’s gruff breathy voice he knew he wouldn’t finish at all, he begins stroking himself again, the movement growing frantic, </p>
<p>“Light- I love it when you get all rough all like that-”   </p>
<p><em> “So do I Mat, the way you beg so nicely when you’re inclined- drives me wild” </em>   he curses, the air-punching out of his lungs <em> “I wish I could see you, all desperate and hard wishing I was with you- tides I wish I was there Mat, I want you-” </em></p>
<p>Mathias’ legs are shaking, his back arches slightly as he rolls his hips into his hand “Flynn, I’m going to cum” </p>
<p>A colourful curse graces the speaker and the sound of rustling increases <em> “Let me hear you, I need to hear you cum with me”  </em></p>
<p>A chant of Flynn’s name leaves his lips as Mathias bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, a sharp groan leaving his mouth as he arches of the sofa, the evidence of his completion dripping across his hand, the noise it invokes is apparently enough to push Flynn over the edge as he can be heard through the speaker moaning his lover's name, the sound shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. </p>
<p>They were both left panting, neither taking their finger off the button of the walkie talkie despite the second warning beep it produces “This…” Shaw pants “...is not what I intended when I gave you the device.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “I know, mate. I’m sorry- I just missed you.” </em>
</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I missed you too” </p>
<p><em> “Yeah I know what you’re like, bet you spent tidemother knows amount of time hovering around the damn doohickey before deciding to just be a miserable bastard by yourself”  </em> he hums <em> “I know you don’t like to talk about things, Mat. But you can if you want to”  </em></p>
<p>“I-” Mathias huffed, too tired to even be upset at being so transparent. This seemed like an odd time to finally be addressing this issue; with his cum dripping down his hand and eyes drooping, but it almost felt right “I know. I trust you, I really do, Flynn. Talking just...it doesn’t come naturally to me.”</p>
<p>He hears Flynn hum and shuffle, presumably to tidy himself up <em> “Well did this help at all? It helped me a bunch”  </em></p>
<p>He chuckles, the noise openly fond “Hearing your voice helps, I think this was a nice bonus- even if I now have to clean up before I sleep” </p>
<p>Flynn laughs, the noise making a happy and warm feeling settle in his bones <em> “It’s a hard life, innit mate” </em></p>
<p>“Well not anymore it’s not”</p>
<p><em> “Mate, was that a joke?! Tides be, someone contact the Stormwind authorities, my Mathias is coming down with some kind of disease-” </em>  another more urgent beep disrupted the Captains bit, Mathias sighed softly, </p>
<p>“As much as I enjoy your endless humour, Captain, my device is about to die” </p>
<p>
  <em> “So’s mine, damn I had a whole performance planned out for that one” </em>
</p>
<p>“Save it for when you get home” </p>
<p><em> “I will.” </em> a small pause <em> “Mathias?” </em></p>
<p>“Yes, Flynn?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “I love you-”  </em>
</p>
<p>The flashing light of the walkie talkie cut off enveloping Mathias in darkness, the spymaster sat in the familiar safety of the shadows a few minutes longer before placing the dead device of the table beside him. Quickly going to the bathroom to clean himself, he retreated to the bed this time, slipping under the covers and closing his eyes. Nightmares or not, the sooner he slept the quicker time would pass, bringing closer the time Flynn would be home and finally back in his arms. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>